Oracle Files: Marian Drews 2
Characters * Joker * Hellequin * Poison Ivy * Harley Quinn * Catwoman Location * Ace Chemicals - Rooftop, Gotham City, NJ * April 1st 2012, 0007 Local Time VOX Archive * Hellequin: footsteps: 2 instances Mistah J, it's a dead end! * Joker: I can see that, Harley! Give me some time to think this through... Hmm... * Hellequin: sniff weakly: It's Helle, Mistah J... * Joker: Speak up, dammit! You know I hate it when you mumble, Harley... * Hellequin: grapple loud: Is this loud enough for you? Huh? Is it?! I'm Helle! scoff That's Harley! * Harley Quinn: Wow... 3 instances Color me impressed. I like your style, kid. * Hellequin: Thanks. Back at you, toots. * Poison Ivy: Harley... Remember why we're here. * Harley Quinn: clears Right... Step aside, girly. You're not my problem. He is. * Hellequin: scoff I can't let you have my Puddin'... * Harley Quinn: scoff Your Puddin'? Are you serious? loudly: He was mine long before you came along, honey! * Poison Ivy: '''sigh Harley... You're over him. Remember? * '''Harley Quinn: scoff Did you hear her, though? She said he was her Puddin'! Her Puddin'! ''growl The nerve! * '''Catwoman:' She can have him, though... Right? Think about it, Harley... He never did anything good for you. * Joker: That's not true... Go on. Tell them Harley... * Harley Quinn: I would, Mistah J... Cross my heart and all, but... gee, I'm havin' a helluva time thinkin' of one. * Joker: scoff You insufferable ingrate! clatter * Poison Ivy: '''vegetation rapidly sprouts, gasp, clatter, thud Uh-oh... You won't ever lay a hand on Harley ever again... You hear me? * '''Joker: tongue click Ivy... What's gotten into you? Unhand... err... unvine me and cease this foolery. * Poison Ivy: '''Harley, I'm bored of this. Care to say anything to your ex before I cast him over this railing? * '''Harley Quinn: Uh... Well... Uh... * Joker: Harley?! chuckle Come on now... Let's reasonable here... shifting shout: Harley! * Harley Quinn: Yeah? * Joker: scoff I'm not talking to you, ingrate! Harley! Grab a weed-whacker or something and help me out here! * Harley Quinn: footsteps She's not Harley! I'm Harley! scoff You know what? splatter Bon voyage! * Poison Ivy: '''Happy April Fools' Day, Joker... shifting, whoosh * '''Joker: scream: Harley! Don't just stand there! Help me! splash * Catwoman: '''Uh... I think he was talking to you there. * '''Hellequin: scoff Was he now? Hmm... Funny. I didn't hear my name. footsteps You gonna throw me over, too? * Poison Ivy: '''Harley? What do you say?? * '''Harley Quinn: Eh... Let her go, Red... This time she earns a pass... footsteps The clown's all yours, babe... but if I ever hear you using the name Harley, I swear I'll find you and I'll tear those pigtails right off your head. Got me?! * Hellequin: I can live with that. giggle Until next time? footsteps * Harley Quinn: loudly: Oh and you can tell the Joker I'm keeping the hyenas! You hear me?! Trivia and Notes Trivia * Harley keeps two hyenas as pets. Their names are Bud and Lou. Links and References * Oracle Files: Marian Drews 2/2 Category:Oracle Files Category:Joker/Appearances Category:Marian Drews/Appearances Category:Pamela Isley/Appearances Category:Harleen Quinzel/Appearances Category:Selina Kyle/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Gotham City Sirens/Appearances Category:Laugh Pack/Appearances